Trough The Windows
by UmiHoseok44
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok adalah teman sedari kecil yang tinggal berseberangan. Saling berbincang dan bertatap muka melalui jendela yang berhadapan hingga menjadi saksi bagaimana Taehyung menyadari perasaannya. !Cerita ini merupakan Remake-an dari Manhwa karya Lee Aru yang berjudul Window Beyond Window. Sebagian besar mungkin cerita sama, hanya beberapa mungkin yang saya rubah!


Aku menatap datar jendela yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarku. Matahari sudah semakin meninggi tetapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kamar itu. Menghembuskan napas pelan, aku meraih ponsel dari dalam sakuku dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di atas layar—

 **Kim Taehyung?**

 **Masih berenang di lautan mimpi?**

 **Ok!**

 **Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu.**

 **Bye.**

 _Send_

Kutatap ponselku yang masih menunjukkan jendela percakapanku dengan Taehyung, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah jendelaku dan benar dugaanku tak berapa lama kemudian pria berusai merah itu tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya di jendelanya dengan bibir yang menipis ingin menangis.

"Hoseokie _huweee._ Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Astaga, berisik.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu." Sahutku sambil menatapnya datar.

"Dari LINE? Mana kutahu." Taehyung itu masih setia dengan ekspresi sedihnya hingga membuatku berbalik badan memunggunginya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kita berangkat," aku memberi jeda pada kalimatku sambil memerhatikan pergelangan tanganku. "Lima menit lagi."

"A-Apa?"

BRAKK

Aku memutuskan untuk menutup jendelaku saja sebelum si Kim itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Lantas kembali membalikan badanku ke arah depan. _Sial pipiku semakin bersemu._

' _Shit_! _Bagaimana wajahnya bisa seimut itu ketika bangun tidur_.'

"Aku pasti sudah gila.

Kurasa, kalian memahami apa yang terjadi padaku.

 _Aku memiliki teman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dia pria Kim bersenyum kotak yang dahulunya selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungku._

"Hoseokie~" ketika aku menyadari lebih dari lima menit ia memersiapkan dirinya, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu namun dengan langkah kaki yang tak terlalu cepat. Kusengaja, untuk menunggu Taehyung menghampiriku.

Sesuai dugaanku, tak lama kemudian ia belari dengan menubrukkan tubuhnya kepada tubuhku dan berteriak nyaring memanggil namaku.

 _Perasaan itu kusadari saat duduk di tahun menengah atas, di mana aku hanya bisa memusatkan pandangku kepadanya._

" _Sial. Bagaimana si Kunyuk ini terlihat semakin tampan_?" _tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, menghiraukan penjelasan guru yang sedari tadi mengocehkan pelajaran materi Sin Cos Tan._

 _Tak lama, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku sambil mengembangkan senyum kotaknya._

 _DEG DEG_

 _Sial_! _Kenapa aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku secepat itu darinya hingga membuat dirinya bingung. Dan sialnya lagi, aku terlalu gugup hingga bulpointku terjatuh._

 _Sebuah drama picisan terjadi secara tiba-tiba di antara aku dan Taehyung, dimana tangan kami sama-sama menyentuh bulpointku yang terjatuh dan kami saling berpandangan._

 _Percayalah, itu menjijikan sekali hingga membuatku refleks melepaskan tangan dari bulpointku._

" _Ini dia, bulpointmu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan bulpoint._

 _Terkutuklah kau senyum kotak Taehyung yang manis_!

 _Itulah awal pertama hatiku berdebar-debar karena cinta. Kepada seorang pria. Tolong garis bawahi. Dan pria itu, Kim Taehyung, sahabatku sedari kecil._

 _Kejadian picisan seperti itu akhirnya sering kumanfaatkan dalam kehidupanku sehari-hari._

Aku menatap wajahnya yang teramat dekat denganku karena dia memeluk pundakku. Si brengsek ini berhasil membuat wajahku memerah lagi.

"Kau lama. Jadi, kutinggal saja." Jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandang guna menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona, dan tanganku bergerak untuk melepas rangkulan Taehyung.

"Astaga, hanya lebih tiga menit, Hoseokie."

"Diam! Pergilah! Kau berisik!" dan aku memutuskan untuk memukul kepalanya.

 _Taehyung besar bersama seorang kakak perempuan bernama Taehee Noona sehingga membuatnya akrab dengan berbagai macam mainan wanita, kebiasaan wanita karena seringnya bermain dengan Noona-_ nya _sedari kecil. Maka tak heran jika dia pintar merawat diri, tangannya panjang, indah dan juga lembut, dia bahkan tak memiliki bulu kaki._

 _Tapi Taehyung tumbuh dengan baik, sedikit berbanding terbalik denganku yang sekarang sudah berhenti menumbuhkan tinggi badan. Taehyung berbadan tegap, berdada bidang dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan kaki yang panjang._

 _Aura-aura selebriti sejatinya sudah melekat dalam tubuhnya sejak ia dilahirkan, maka tak heran jika Taehyung selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama bagi kaum Hawa._

 _Lalu karena sekian lama tumbuh dengan Noona-_ nya, _maka baginya_ Skinship _adalah hal yang biasa. Ia terbiasa memeluk tubuhku secara tiba-tiba, merangkul lenganku dan bermanja seenak dirinya tanpa sadar jika aku harus menahan diriku mati-matian dari rasa malu dan juga berusaha menyembunyikan suara jantungku yang berdentum hebat._

 _Aku selalu memarahinya agar ia menjauh dengan memukulnya atau membentaknya hingga ia memasang wajah sedih seolah ingin menangis._

 _Dampak buruknya, jantungku semakin menggila._

 _Dan dampak baiknya, ia semakin terlihat manis._

Seperti saat ini, ia bersedih ketika aku membentaknya lalu memukul kepalanya. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu aku jadi khawatir.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyaku sembari mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulanku.

"Sebegitu bencinya Hosiki kepada Taehyung?" Tanyanya, masih dengan ekspresi ingin menangis dan kedua mata bulatnya memandangku berkaca-kaca.

Ah, sialan! Manis.

"T-tidak, bukan begitu—" Ayo, berpikir Jung Hoseok. Alihkan pembicaraan. ".. Ah, cuaca akhir-akhir ini cukup panas, ya?" aku sadar ini sangat _out of topic,_ tapi toh Taehyung tetap termakan omonganku.

"Ah, benarkah? Di kamarku masih sejuk-sejuk saja," dia memberi jeda sebentar. "Atau mungin AC di kamarmu mati? Kau boleh menginap di kamarku jika kau kepanasan."

A-APA? MENGINAP?

"A-apa?"

Jika menginap, itu berarti kami akan tidur bersama

Tidur bersama.

Tidur bersama.

Sial! Wajahku memerah lagi.

"S-sudahlah, lupakan! Besok kupanggil tukang reparasi saja untuk membenarkan." Sahutku dan seketika meninggalkannya pergi.

"Aaaa Hoseokie, jangan tinggal aku lagi." Teriaknya dan aku semakin memercepat laju kakiku dengan wajah yang masih merona.

…

"Baiklah, sekian untuk pelajaran hari ini. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan sebelum saya masuk kelas." Dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan dosen itu satu persatu teman sekelasku mulai meninggalkan ruangan, termasuk aku.

Di depan kelasku sudah ada Taehyung yang menungguku. Senyumnya kembali mengembang, aku berjalan ke arahnya dan ia menyodorkan segelas Americano kesukaanku.

"Kau ada kelas sebentar lagi?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menyeruput pepsinya. _Fyi,_ Taehyung tidak bisa meminum kopi.

"Ya, termodinamika," Jawabku. "Rasanya aku harus menghindari lab termo hari ini." Aku berencana untuk mengambil cutiku saja. Aku mahasiswa yang rajin, _by the way._

"Ya, aku juga ada pelajaran Kimia Lingkungan sebentar lagi—"

"Owh, maafkan aku." Ujar seorang gadis tiba-tiba setelah kami berbelok di tikungan dekat laboratirum mikrobiologi lantaran ia menabrak Taehyung secara tak sengaja hingga membuat pepsi yang Taehyung bawa tumpah mengenai kemeja birunya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Taehyung, dan bisa kulihat gadis itu mengeluarkan dua lembar tissue dari dalam tasnya. Wajahnya sedikit asing, sepertinya mahasiswa tahun baru.

"Biar aku bersihkan, _Sunbae._ Atau jika perlu _Sunbae_ bisa melepaskannya dan saya cucikan." Tawarnya. Menjijikkan, modus semata.

"O-oh, tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa." Taehyung masih bersikeras untuk menyegah tangan gadis itu saat ingin membersihkan kemejanya.

 _Taehyung memang memiliki fisik yang luar biasa sempurna. Mungkin saat itu Tuhan sedang dalam mood baik sehingga aku seringkali tak bisa menemukan cela dalam tubuh Taehyung._

 _Selain dia tampan, tinggi dan sangat_ good looking, _hatinya juga ramah jadi sering menyita perhatian banyak mahasiswa di kampus. Banyak yang sengaja meminta perhatiannya, atau melakukan hal-hal agar Taehyung meresponnya. Secara alamiah naluri untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung dari situasi seperti itu muncul dalam benakku, dan selama ini akulah yang menjadi_ penyelamat _bagi Taehyung jika ia terjebak di dalam situasi semacam itu._

"Tae, bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada kelas Kimia Lingkungan. Mr Son, kau ingat?" ucapku. Keduanya memandangku, dan Taehyung menepuk jidatnya. Lumayan juga aktingnya, padahal tadi kami berencana membolos bersama.

"Ah, kau benar!" Taehyung menghadapkan pandangannya kepada gadis di depannya. "Kami pergi dulu, ya?"

Dan kami benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu sebelum ia menjawab.

"Hoseokie, sebaiknya aku masuk kelas saja. Aku batal membolos." Ujar Taehyung secara tiba-tiba.

"Dengan keadaan kemeja basah seperti itu?"

"Aku masih mengenakan baju di dalamnya."

Aku mengalah untuk menawarinya bantuan. "Baiklah, tanggalkan saja biar kubawa pulang, kucucikan."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang penuh, dengan semangat ia melepaskan kemejanya kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau yang terbaik. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hoseokie."

…

BRUK

"Ah." Desahku setelah merebahkan tubuh di kasur _navy-_ ku. Siang ini di luar panas sekali dan itu membuatku gerah. Menghabiskan dua gelas es di kedai dekat kampus tadi rasa-rasanya sia-sia, aku masih merasa gerah apalagi keadaan kamarku panas sekali seperti ini.

Aku meraih remote AC yang berada di dekat kasurku kemudian menekan tombol _power_ berkali-kali namun AC masih belum juga bekerja, bahkan aku memukul-mukulkan ke telapak tanganku — _hal yang rutin kulakukan jika remote tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi_ — namun, tetap saja AC tidak mau menyala.

"Bodoh, aku lupa jika AC ku rusak."

Aku melempar remote ke sisi ranjang lagi. Serius, ini benar-benar panas.

Menoleh ke arah samping, pandanganku tersita ke arah kemeja Taehyung yang ada di atas tasku. Tanganku meraihnya kemudian memeluknya tepat di dada. Hidung mancungku menghirupnya secara rakus sambil memejamkan mata mendalami aroma Taehyung yang melekat disana.

"Ah, harumnya."

Mataku masih terpejam menyelami aroma Taehyung yang menjadi favoritku.

 _ **Taehyung menindih tubuhku, mencium bibirku dengan lembut dengan lidah kami yang saling membelit.**_

" _ **Ngh.." aku mendesah di sela ciuman kami saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh nippleku, memelintirnya hingga membuat dadaku membusung meminta lebih.**_

" _ **Hoseokie." Panggil Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang seketika membuatku merinding hebat. Tiba-tiba saja ia membuka celanaku disusul dengan celananya.**_

" _ **T-Tae**_ **?"**

 _ **Taehyung masih saja fokus kepada pantatku, membalikkan tubuhku kemudian menarik sedikit ke belakang agar aku menungging.**_

" _ **T-Tae? T-tunggu," tanpa mengindahkan kalimatku, Taehyung langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam diriku hingga membuatku melebarkan kedua mata. "Ahh, ngh.."**_

 _ **Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, memanggut bibirku dengan liar dan tanganku mengulur kebelakang untuk kukaitkan kepada leher jenjangnya.**_

"Ah.."

Tanganku masih bergerak teratur memasukkan _dildo_ kedalam lubangku yang terus ku hujam tanpa ampun.

Semua tetang Taehyung itu hanyalah imajinasiku, dimana akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Membayangkan dildo yang sedari tadi keluar masuk dalam lubang pantatku ini adalah milik Taehyung.

" _Taehyung-ah_.." lirihku dengan suara bergetar menahan nikmat.

 _Aku menyukai teman taman kanak-kanakku._

"Ah, Taehyung- _ah_ "

 _Sampai-sampai membuatku lupa diri hingga menghujam diriku sendiri sambil berkekspektasi tentang dirinya, tubuhnya, penisnya._

"Ah…"

 _Apa kau tahu Kim Taehyung_? _Temanku selama lima belas tahun lamanya._

 _Apa yang selama ini kupikirkan tentangmu dibalik jendela yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarmu?_

 _Seperti ini, mendesahkan namamu sendirian dengan tangan yang bermain sendiri membayangkan sosokmu._

 _Kau tidak akan pernah tahu tentang ini, brengsek_!

"Haahh.. Ahh.." aku bernapas tersenggal-senggal setelah tubuhku melengkung begitu hebat merasakan pelepasanku.

Tanganku masih setia memegang dildo yang tertanam dalam tubuhku, menetralkan kembali tubuhku yang sebelumnya bekerja keras. Dan saat itu rasanya aku ingin menyalahkan angin yang begitu bodohnya bertiup kencang hingga membuka korden jendelaku.

Karena saat itu aku melihatmu, Taehyung.

Melotot menatap diriku yang separuh telanjang dengan kemaluan yang melemas basah dan juga tangan yang berada di lubang pantat memegang dildo.

Taehyung berbalik setelah menatapku sebentar, meninggalkanku yang merasa ingin mengelupas wajah saat itu juga.

 _Kau mengetahuinya, Taehyung._

 _Dan aku yakin kau mendengar apa yang kuucapkan saat aku bermain sendiri dengan diriku tadi._

 _Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, tak seharusnya kau mengetahui semuanya dengan cara seperti ini, Kim Taehyung._

…

 _ **to be continue**_


End file.
